Various embodiments of the invention relate generally to a MEMS device and particularly to a method for manufacturing the same.
MEMS devices in the form of acoustic transducers such as microphones and Micromachined Ultrasonic Transducers (MUTs) integrated with CMOS, are typically packaged in external cavity packages, which are much larger than the die and therefore occupy a large footprint on a circuit board. It is desirable to create a chip scale packaged (CSP) acoustic sensors with an integrated back cavity (IBC), however conventional CSP methods such a Through Silicon Via (TSV) are generally not compatible with acoustic sensor fabrication processes. Accordingly, a conventional CSP cannot be employed and the footprint of the packaging is undesirably large.
What is desired is a small-footprint acoustic device without comprising performance.